The Serrated Edge of Smugleaf
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Grassy Knoll: A Snivy investigated a possible intruder on his farm, only to find another Snivy. It was anything but a happy meet. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

The rising sun paints the eastern horizon with an orange glow. It awaken the wild Pokémon with its warming light, announcing the start of a new day. The fresh crystal air hovered around 18 degrees Celsius, helping folks wake up as they climb out of their homes to stretch their legs. The grass was coated with a fine mildew, it coated the grass like it was sprayed with a squirt bottle. But that won't last, the sun will eventually dry it all up before noon.

Not far from the Unovan coast, sitting between two human-populated areas, was a farm. A single gravel road, not so noticeably marked by the mailbox posted at the edge of the driveway. It wound around its way through the trees, over a creek, going at least 200 meters before approaching an isolated farm.

The farm was at least 4 hectares, surrounded by the forest that naturally hide its presence. There was a 2 story farmhouse, painted white, with a roof covered with solar panels. It sat on a small hill, overlooking every other structure on the farm. The nearby wind mill was unorthodox, it was a vertical-axis turbine, its blades beautifully represent DNA – the stuff that makes life. It spins slowly from the soft breeze, without much effort. A red-painted barn sat at the edge of the property, it was at as big as the farmhouse, and more noticeable in the background. But it sat mostly in the back, out of sight from the front yard. Next to the barn was sweet corn, planted in neatly filed rows over tilled up soil. Right now the sweet corn are just seedlings, they'll be sprouting in 3 months.

On the porch of the farmhouse, rocking gently back and forth on a rocking chair a while clutching a .12-gauge shotgun, sat a Snivy. The Grass Snake Pokémon scratched his green makeshift wool diaper before returning his gaze back to the horizon, watching as the sun rise towards the top of the sky.

"Snivy Snivy." Grassy Knoll muttered with a grin. _Beautiful day out._

He saw a few birds flutter in the background before disappearing beneath the treeline, he took a deep breath and sighed as he relax in the chair, clutching tightly to the shotgun. Though Unova has serious gun control laws, Grassy's trainer managed to get a hold of a few shotguns, rifles, and handguns easily from a secret source. Dan never told the Snivy where he got the guns when he brought them in a year back, all Grassy knew was that he got something to use to shoot the pests that tried to eat the crops.

Besides the occasional bird that fly in, the farm was pretty isolated. Isolated from the world and its events, not too many people comes out here to visit. Grassy's only window to the world was his internet access, without it, he'd be pretty much in the dark. The occasional trip to GameStop gave him a bit of knowledge, and the Game Informer magazines that come in through the mail tells him a little as well. But that only had to do with video games, but he listens to the news on the radio when its a lazy day. Or watch the news on the TV, maybe even visit the website of Cable News Network. International affairs concern Grassy a bit, he wanted to get a head's up when things are going down.

To Grassy, the world was always the same. It was peaceful, friendly, everybody – both human and Pokémon – get along in a co-existing agreement. Humans built the world, built the technologies, send robots up in space. Interesting that Grassy practically built his lifestyle on it all, truth was he hadn't planned on it.

Once upon a time, he was a Pokémon battler. He was Dan's first Pokémon. Dan was always nice, he trained him thoroughly. He'd learned a lot of moves, sometimes Grassy even practice them when nobody was looking. He had his fair share of victories and defeats during battle. It had been years, years since he last battled Pokémon with his signature moves. These days, he only use Vine Whip to grab a soda can in the fridge without having to get up to walk.

How did it his Pokémon battle days ended again? Grassy thought for a moment, trying to remember. Yes, it happened on that day. He remembered going out to swim somewhere in some lake, couldn't tell which lake it was. He remembered diving into the stagnant water, and was covered with algae and slime. He crawled out of that mess, and Dan took him to the Pokémon Center to get him washed. The smell lasted for weeks, but that was the least of his concerns.

One day, when Grassy was using the bathroom. He noticed his urine was red. Panic-stricken, Dan took him to a Pokémon Doctor. He discovered that Grassy got a urinary track infection, it was bad. Powerful antibiotics cured the infection, but the damage was done. Urine leakage became common, only from heavy laughter or fear. But Grassy Knoll's last Pokémon battle was interrupted when he inadvertently caused a puddle of pee on the floor. That marked the Snivy's retirement of Pokémon battling.

Dan was so kind that when Grassy became unfit for battle, he still kept him. Some trainers would throw their useless Pokémon out into the wilderness, saying they couldn't battle or evolve. But Grassy can do other things, he could plant crops and tend them. Farming came naturally to him, and being a Grass-type Pokémon, it felt natural when he plants wheat and corn – which were technically grass. Heck, he planted all those corn seeds himself in a little more than 5 minutes.

Grassy may take care of the house and the farm, but most of his days he spends in the basement, in his "gaming room." The room, built like a bunker, was fitted with all the conveniences and junkfood Grassy could ever want when playing video games. His most favorite was the toilet built into the gaming couch, which was hooked up to its own septic tank. It helped him manage his faulty urinary track, which can sometimes cause a full-blown pee without warning.

The green cloth diaper was Dan's idea to help combat Grassy's lack of control. Not only did it help, it was soft and snugly. Similar to underpants. Grassy liked it, though it made him look silly. But at least it can absorb some leakage and a liter of urine, and can be used in the washing machine, but not the drier.

_My own little corner of the globe_, Grassy thought as he gaze out towards the rising son, _Safe and sound_.

Near the treeline, a bush shuttered. Grassy's perception caught sight of it. The bush shuttered again, several twigs snapped as something crawled back into the woods. Something in the back of Grassy's mind told him there was a trespasser, a very calm one too. Whoever it was, he or she had no reason to be here. Grassy hopped down from the rocking chair and cocked his shotgun, he thumbed the safety off and started towards the forest.

"Snivy Sniv!?" he called out. _Who's out there?_

Grassy reached the bush that shivered its leaves, he poked the barrel of his shotgun into it and pulled some leaves back. He saw nothing obvious. Peering closer, there were a few twigs that snapped recently. Grassy got on his knees and picked shifted a finger through the twigs. These footsteps, they were quite small. It was no human, it was a Pokémon, somewhere around his size. He stood back up and aimed his shotgun into the forest, "Snivy!?" he called out again. _Hello!?_

He walked into the forest and glanced around, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. It must be an intruder, maybe another pest coming over to eat the corn. They should had learned to stay away by now, looks like they didn't get the message. Grassy checked for footsteps . . . there, a fresh set. He examined the prints carefully, the pattern suggest the Pokémon was bi-petal. Great, this was going to be interesting.

"Snivy?" he called out again, sounding calmer this time. _Hello?_

Grassy continued to follow the footsteps, it went at least 50 meters into the forest until it reached a small clearing. The footprints suddenly stopped in the middle, Grassy scratched his head puzzled. Footprints just don't end like that, unless...

A twig snapped behind him, Grassy tightened his grip around the shotgun. Whoever was here, was still around . . . watching him.

He spun around, ready to fire off a shot . . . and was greeted with a knife to the throat.

Grassy held the shotgun in a defensive brace over his chest, his body shivered as he struggled not to hyperventilate. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Before him was another Snivy! Almost an exact mirror image of him, the only difference was the freckles on the other Snivy's cheeks. It held a carbon-steel blade, somewhere around 14cm long. It had a wooden cylinder handle that was perfect for the Snivy's hand. The edge glistened under the rising sun, showing that it was recently sharpened.

The other Snivy had a smug on its face, it cocked its head to an angle as its eyes scanned Grassy awhile holding the tip of the blade firm against his throat. He gulped and shivered as beads of sweat trailed down the back of his neck. He squeezed the shotgun as tight as he can, it barely contained his heart that threatened to beat out of his chest.

_Sh*t_, Grassy thought, _Sh*t, Sh*t, Sh*t!_

The intruding Snivy noticed Grassy's diaper, it reached out with a free hand and pulled it open. Its smug remained unchanged as it peaks in to see what was inside. It nodded from satisfaction and let's go, the diaper snapped back and pinged his belly. Grassy almost jumped from the pinging sensation, he gulped as he stared into the other Snivy's eyes.

Next the intruding Snivy raised its knife to Grassy's chin, pulling his head up. Grassy squeezed his eyes shut and bite down on his teeth, "Mmmhhh!" he let out a fearful moan.

Grassy felt the blade withdrew, he opened his eyes and saw the intruding Snivy had stepped back. It held the blade up, ready to slice him within a moment's notice. Grassy tried to say something, but his words were caught in his throat. Nothing came out but fearful groans.

"I suppose you boys are the most unpredictable." The Snivy said, the voice sounded . . . female.

_A girl!? _Grassy thought.

His eyes bulged from his head as he took a step back, the female Snivy held firm. She giggled as he twiddled the knife around her fingers for a moment, then flipped the blade down and gave Grassy a twinkle from her eye, "Name's Smugleaf," she spoke in human words, "Do you have a name, Diaper Boy?"

"Mmmhhh," Grassy struggled to speak, he took deep breath and blurted, "Snivy." _Grassy_.

"Grassy?" Smugleaf asked, "I think I heard that name before. Come again, I think that was in a video game.

"Snivy Sniv Snivy." _Call of Duty_.

"Figures, so many human beings play that violent game. They know _nothing _about the real thing."

"Sniv?" _What?_

Smugleaf's eyes trailed off for a moment, then centered back towards Grassy. Her smile widened, seemingly interested at him, "Oh, nothing. I suppose you're alright, since you're not nicknamed Trigger Happy."

Grassy held the barrel towards the sky and relaxed, but he kept his guard up. Who was this Smugleaf? Why was she on his property? What does she want exactly?

"Snivy Snivy?" he asked. _What are you doing here?_

Smugleaf looked down and twiddle her knife again, "Bushwhacking," she said, "Had been out here for 10 minutes already, then I stumbled upon your farm. Say, you're quite well handled with that shotgun. You're that good of a shot?"

Grassy nodded, "Sniv." _Yeah_.

"You use it often?"

"Snivy Snivy Snivy." _Against pests and trespassers_.

Smugleaf's smile dropped, she turned her focus back on Grassy and raised an eyebrow, "Farmer's way of life?"

Grassy felt another bead of sweat trail down the back of his neck, "Sniv." he nodded. _Yeah._

"Well, at least you ask questions before you shoot. The Pokémon I work with are that trigger happy."

"Sniv?" _Who?_

Smugleaf's grin came back, Grassy tuned his anxiety down a notch and eased his grip on the shotgun, "I'm the 2nd in command of the Pokémon Resistance Army," Smugleaf explained, "We're a Pokémon militia who believe that all Pokémon have the same amount of rights as humans. We tend to . . . stir up trouble, for our cause."

"Snivy Snivy." _You said they're trigger happy_.

Smugleaf twiddle with her knife again, "We have a few guns, but not that many. The folks can't hit a damn, and we can't practice because we don't have that much ammunition. Unova's gun control laws made sure of that. But we gotten a hold of a sh*t load of crossbows and some .22-rifles, so the ban's a laugh, since it forbids police officers to even carry a better gun," She waved the knife around as she explained, "People think this world is safe, peaceful, free of pain. That's just an illusion, I had seen the hurt of Pokémon who were abused by humans everybody calls criminals, it's just . . . heartbreaking."

The world doesn't seem peaceful than he thought it was, Grassy started shivering again. He squeezed his grip around the shotgun's handle and took a step back, as Smugleaf checked the sharpness of her knife. She licked the edge maliciously and glanced at Grassy, then pointed the blade at him, "Humankind runs the world, play with it. They built their society around us, taking in more resources than the planet can give. See all this trees, those human settlements are going to expand and mow them all down in the next few decades. Their populations are _booming_ at the moment."

"Sni Sni Sniv," said Grassy. _Oh that's a bad thought._

"Your farm would be just like the others," Smugleaf continued, "demolished, cleared, and a shopping center would be built in its place. You like that?"

Grassy shook his head, "Sni." _No._

"You wish to see this farm 25 years later, still intact as it is now?"

He nodded. "Sni." _Yes._

Smugleaf flipped her the knife to her other hand, "I suppose Nobark would like having someone like you around, we do need a farmer in our place. You wanna join the PRA? We would assure your farm would be around for a long time, once we throw a wrench into humanity's population boom."

Either she's talking nonsense or human words just become gibberish. What was she planning anyway? She held a knife up to Grassy's throat, _then _be friendly? Well, he had a shotgun, and was ready to fire it. But that look in her eye, that malicious twinkle hinting some personal desire. Either Smugleaf's trying to charm him, or was playing it nice.

Grassy juggled the thought in his brain . . . okay, so Smugleaf may be legitimate. She claimed that this PRA had guns, but she admitted that the members are sh*tty shots. He always wanted to use a crossbow, he knew how to make some bolts for it so ammunition shouldn't be a concern. But there was one question, why would a bunch of Pokémon need weapons when they already have some built into their bodies from birth? Could it be that they play by a different set of rules? Seemed likely, it was unheard of for a Pokémon to use a 9mm in a Pokémon battle.

Something just didn't feel right. This PRA wanted to rid the world from humankind, or put a stint in its population growth. What do they mean by a stint? Hmm . . . Pokémon trainers receive their license when they're 10 years old, from there they train and learn how to handle Pokémon. Dan had done it this way with him. So a majority of Pokémon trainers start of as kids, just ordinary children. Why does that bring up population growth?

Grassy felt a shiver trail down his spine. Okay, so Pokémon are inferior, or so it seemed. Yes, humanity built their society and economy around Pokémon. The Pokémon trainers struggling to achieve an ambitious goal constantly get new Pokémon, and giving away the ones they had. Maybe a single Pokémon would go through several trainers, that would make things difficult for the Pokémon to bond with the trainer they're dumped into. What if that trainer was indeed, abusive? It would be a living nightmare for that Pokémon for who knows how long.

But there are laws to control that kind of people, lock them away and toss the key. These two worlds were kept separate for the sake of good, but was that good enough?

"Well?" Smugleaf asked.

Grassy glanced at the ground for a moment, then shook his head, "Snivy Sni Sniv Snivy Snivy," he said, "Snivy Snivy Snivy Snivy." _That is a lot to consider, but I'm in no shape to join_.

Smugleaf raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Snivy Snivy Sniv, Snivy Sniv." _I have a bladder problem, and its bad_.

"That explains the diaper then, so I guess you're not suited for the field..."

"Sniv, Sniv Snivy Snivy Snivy." _Yes, there's a reason why I don't Pokémon battle anymore._

Smugleaf sighed, "That's a shame, I was hoping for some company."

Grassy's eyes bulged out of his head, Smugleaf saw this and laughed, "Interested?"

"Snivy Sniv." Grassy replied. _Not interested._

Smugleaf stepped forward and giggled, "Are you sure?"

_Holy sh*t_, Grassy thought, _Time to go_.

Just as Smugleaf stepped closer, Grassy bolted. He heard the air whipped behind him and he tripped, almost dropping the shotgun. Grassy looked back and saw Smugleaf had got a loop around his legs with Vine Whip, her expression remained unchanged.

Grassy stretched out his own Vine Whip and wrapped a vine around the biggest tree closest to him, it became a tug of war. He was surprised at Smugleaf's strength, her sheer power was making his vines slip. Her grip over his feet became tighter, so tight it started to hurt. Grassy's mind race, his heart pounded in his chest as he struggled to figure out how to get out of this mess.

_Think, think, think! _He screamed inside his head.

Then his Pokémon training kicked in.

Grassy used all of his strength to pull himself towards the tree, stretching Smugleaf's vines to its max. She in turn, pulled harder, bracing her feet on the ground and held firm.

Good.

Grassy uncurled his vines from the tree, then shot a vine around another behind Smugleaf. Using her own vines against her, Grassy shot himself across the clearing and smashed the soles of his feet into her face. She flopped backwards and released her vines, Grassy swung around the tree 180 degrees and raised the shotgun.

Smugleaf was onto him, she sat up and braced her knife. She stretched out a vine and whipped it at Grassy, he dodged by wrapping another vine on another tree, pulling himself out of the opposing vine's path in an instant.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Smugleaf smirked.

She kicked up a ton on leaves, they swirled up into the sky and formed a vortex. Grassy knew what it was, Leaf Tornado. The Leaf Tornado swirled straight at him, Grassy shot another vine at another tree and pulled himself out of its path. The tornado passed where he was and shred into the bark of a tree, like a dull power saw. The momentum of the leaves die down and harmlessly floated back to earth.

Grassy swung around the tree again, just as Smugleaf was in range he belches up a glob of green stomach acid and spat it straight at her. The glob of Gastro Acid hits home, she yelped as the stuff covered her skin and started burning her flesh. As Smugleaf stumbled backwards, Grassy lets go and dropped back into the clearing, retracting both his vines into his back.

"Yuck," she swore as she flings some of the acid off her hands, "What have you been eating!?"

Grassy leered at her with a smirk of his own, "Snivy Snivy Sniv." _You don't wanna know_.

Smugleaf kicked up some leaves, a gust of current blows in and scoops them up. They swirled around the clearing, picking up more leaves from the trees as it goes. Finally it centered against Grassy, it rammed into him like a freight train. He rolled backwards a couple of times before landing flat on his face, his bladder seized up and unloaded a liter of pee straight into his diaper.

Right now, that was the least of his concerns. Snivy raised his head, through the dizzying vision he saw Smugleaf raising her vines towards him, clutching her knife tightly in her hands. She still smirked, eventually using Leer. Grassy wasn't fazed, he pointed his shotgun at him and squeezed off a round.

The boom of the shotgun cracked through the air, stirring every bird in ear shot from its nest and sending it screaming to the sky. The shotgun pellets blasted passed Smugleaf, one pellet struck her in the arm and blown clean through. She screamed as she clutched a hand on the wound, Smugleaf dropped to her knees as blood oozed out. It trailed down her arm and dripped on the ground

Grassy got back up and cocked the shotgun, just as he refocused his aim Smugleaf scrambled to her feet and took off into the forest. He fired another shotgun blast, high into the forest. Several branches broke off from the trees and clattered to the ground like glass. Grassy watched as Smugleaf hobbled through the forest, she clutched her knife in one hand and clamped the other over the gunshot wound. She didn't sniffle, nor sobbed. She just kept on running until she disappeared within the foliage of the forest.

"Sni Sni." Grassy sighed to himself. _Oh boy_.

He waited for a full minute to see if Smugleaf would come back, so far the forest had reverted back to its peaceful state. Though there was blood on the ground, that would wash away from the occasional rainstorm.

Once he figured he was alone again, Grassy turned around and head back up to the farmhouse. He head inside and locked it all down, then emptied out the shotgun and dumped the shells back in their box. Grassy head back down to his game room where he sat the shotgun and shells aside and changed his diaper, he chucked the used one in the laundry basket before flopping down on the couch.

That was rough, really rough. He thought he was going to be killed back there, but why? What did Smugleaf want from him? Grassy stared up at the carpet ceiling, juggling the thought around in his head. She hinted something that he didn't wanna think about, something that no Pokémon in their right mind should do on the worst possible moment. That look in her eye, the malicious look. She was looking for trouble, maybe Smugleaf enjoyed stirring up chaos. Yes, that could be it.

But she got more than she bargained for, a shotgun pellet to the arm would ruin everybody's day. Smugleaf might need medical attention to stitch the wound closed, a pair of hands, preferably human, can pull it off. A pair of Snivy hands can't hold the needle properly. This PRA organization might take care of her, there were some Pokémon in the world whose hands are anatomically similar to humans. But the chance for a Pokémon with that kind of hands _and _possess the necessary skills are kinda slim, maybe not likely.

Grassy's eyes shot open, realizing something. This was the first time he had ever fought a Pokémon in years since his last battle, not to mention the first time he fought his own kind. Also the first time he harmed another Snivy. Through it all, he had urinated in his underwear and it didn't throw off his concentration. The diaper did its job, and done it well.

The Grass Snake Pokémon relaxed his eyes and yawned. Smugleaf got the message, he didn't wanna join this Nobark's PRA and he won't let her force him to. He wondered if the PRA could really try to track him down for this, Smugleaf knows the way to his farm and the layout but not the inside of the farmhouse. Grassy wasn't pretty much concerned, he had shown force, Smugleaf won't be coming back anytime soon. He was trained to deal with such attack from another Pokémon.

But that knife, he can almost still feel it touching his throat. Grassy rubbed it and checked for blood, he found none. He turned on the couch and laid on his side, no way would his farm be attacked by another stranger like her. If Dan were here, things would've been more chaotic, and bloody.

_Best keep this to myself_, Grassy thought, _Don't want Dan to get hurt_.

Grassy let out another yawn and rest his eyes, guess its time for a nap. The Xbox would have to wait, it wasn't like it was gonna sprout legs and walk way . . . would it?

**THE END!**


End file.
